the gothic gang2: kagome and sesshomaru's family
by shessomarugirl13
Summary: well, this is the 2 chappy of the gothic gang, i hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**The gothic gang2: kagome and sesshomaru's family**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome woke up next to sesshomaru, as always. She cuddled closer to him. Sesshomaru felt her draw closer; he put his arms around her protectively.

Kagome smiled and relaxed.

Sesshomaru had been so happy ever sense they became mates. They had a baby girl names cho, and a soon to come baby boy.

Sesshomaru said; "kagome, I think I should feed cho" kagome nodded, and turned around so he could leave.

Sesshomaru gave her a peck on the cheek and got up.

He walked down to find inuyasha, akino, and the gang talking, inuyasha was feeding the baby.

He sat down by akino and took the baby; (inuyasha was the godfather)

He took the bottled and fed cho. After he was done he told inuyasha he was going to be with kagome all day, and they needed a baby-sitter.

Inuyasha gladly said yes.

Sesshomaru went up stairs to find kagome getting dressed.

He said; "were going to the fair today, so dress for it" kagome smiled and nodded.

Kagome dressed in a red and black mini skirt and a black shirt with red writing on it saying 'caution: hottie zone, but I'm not for you'

Sesshomaru was dressed in black baggy pants and a very long shirt.

Kagome and sesshomaru walked down stairs; akino looked at kagome hungrily; "wow kagome, your hotter then ever" kagome blushed; "thanks akino" she and sesshomaru walked out.

Kagome got in her red and black convertible and drove off.

They arrived at the fair 30 minutes later.

Kagome asked; "how much money do you have?" sesshomaru said getting out; "enough to last the whole day of tickets, and for food" kagome grinned wide.

Sesshomaru got the tickets while kagome looked at the rides she wanted to go on first.

Kagome and sesshomaru went on a spaceship ride first.

Kagome squealed in delight; sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye.

They went on a ride called avalanche; kagome had her hands raised above her head screaming.

They then went on a roller coaster; kagome held on to sesshomaru when they went up side down.

They rode lots of rides; when it was dark they went on the Farris wheel; kagome was leaning against sesshomaru's shoulder.

All of the sudden the wheel stopped; "what was that?" kagome asked confused.

Sesshomaru said; "looks like the wheel has stopped; maybe its broken" kagome looked down to fin the main motor sparking.

Kagome sighed; "where stuck up here, unless I use me angel powers but I don't want to waste this moment of beauty" kagome sat on sesshomaru straddling him.

Kagome felt him harden a little. She kissed him.

Sesshomaru pulled kagome closer by the waste.

Kagome opened her eyes to find the people, behind, and right in front were watching.

Kagome sighed; "I guess we cant have any fun right now" sesshomaru smirked; "I don't care if they watch" kagome looked at him.

He tugged her shirt off, then her bra; he heard the gasps of all the guys from the other places; kagome heard it to, sense she had better hearing she heard some of them say 'wow, she has huge breasts' or 'she's hotter then my girlfriend' and she heard the smack from that.

Sesshomaru grasped one, ad sucked the other; kagome moaned loudly.

She peeked open her eyes to find everyone watching them.

She moaned as he slides her underwear away and stuck two fingers in her.

He pushed in and out slowly.

Kagome grasped the sides of the carrier and moaned loudly.

She head some guys say 'damn, I'm gitting horny from this' kagome chuckled.

She moaned loudly as she finally climaxed.

He took his fingers out and licked the juices off.

Kagome smiled and got down and traced her fingers around the bulge in his pants; she heard girls say, 'she's lucky'

She decided to tease him.

She pulled out his member and traced her tongue around it; he moaned very load making all the girls moan in pleasure.

'Looks like they had to do it to' kagome thought while she traced her finger around the tip of his member, feeling him harden even more.

She couldn't take it as much as he could; she got up and placed herself on him.

They both moaned loudly as he entered her.

Kagome heard some couples say they had to do it, and the guys agreed.

Kagome felt him lay her on the seat as he thrust into her; kagome raised her hips to meet his. Kagome screamed his name as she climaxed; sesshomaru the same with her.

They looked around to find other couples do it.

They got dressed and looked down; they were having trouble getting it worked, and they needed to get the passengers off.

"Kagome, this is a time to use your angel powers" kagome nodded.

Kagome opened the little door that people were only to open when they were by the ground; she heard the ride person yell through a microphone; "please ma'ma, you need to stay in your carrier until we get you down" kagome ignored him and looked around, she seen that everyone was looking at her, scared that she was going to jump.

Kagome smirked; "well, lets see what they will think about this" she said to her self.

She closed her eyes and jumped like she was diving.

Everyone screamed; kagome opened her eyes right when she was about in hit the ground, she opened her wings and soared up.

Everyone gasped at what just happened.

She flew down to the ride keeper and said; "I can get everyone down" he nodded, still in shock that she had wings, and not to mention that her hair had grown longer then her, and that she had a tear drop on her head.

Kagome glided up to a couple and said; "hold on to my hands" they took her hands and they immediately flew up into the sky.

Kagome took them to the ground and flew back up to get the next couple.

Kagome came to sesshomaru last; "hmmm…maybe I should leave you up here" he said; "you wont do that to me" kagome smiled; "your right" she took his hand and tugged him out of the carrier.

When they landed a lot of people surrounded kagome; one person said; "do you have powers?" kagome smiled; "yupe, I have a demon side, watch"

They backed up into a circle and watched as her body was engulfed in a light blue light; kagomes hair turned black with icy blue strips, with black claws and strips on her cheeks, and a six point star on her forehead.

Everyone gaped at her beauty.

Kagome said; "anyone…" she was cut short by a man, he said; "would you like to join out group and travel with use and share your beauty?" kagome looked at sesshomaru, he didn't do anything; "um…sure" kagome looked at sesshomaru, he just smiled.

Kagome and sesshomaru went back home to pack there stuff.

"Yo, why are you to in such a hurry?" kagome didn't answer him, so sesshomaru told inuyasha what was going on.

Akino said; "I'm coming to" inuyasha nodded; "if she goes we all go" sesshomaru nodded.

So when they were all done packing they headed to the owner of the fairs trailer.

Kagome knocked and he answered; "hi, so you decided to bring a lot of friends with you?" kagome nodded; "they said that if I go they all go, plus I have my baby" he motioned for all of them to enter and sit.

"So kagome, you do plain on helping use feed all of your friends?" kagome nodded; "if I am a part of the fair, then I have to help"

He nodded.

He got some papers and said; "now, just sign these and you will be set" kagome signed.

"Does it matter if I'm a Goth?" he shook his head.

Kagome and her friends were shown to a trailer, big enough for all of them.

Kagome, sesshomaru, and cho all got a room to there self, mostly because of cho, and they were mated.

The same with inuyasha and his mate; the rest of the gang slept in the living room.

Kagome put all of her clothes away and help sesshomaru with cho, and her clothes.

When kagome laid cho down to sleep, she fell asleep really quickly.

Kagome walked out and said to her gang; "you guys ok with this?" they nodded.

Kagome walked out and said to the fair owner; "well were all unpacked and happy in our home" he nodded and gave her some papers; "this will be your schedule, tomorrow you give a show" kagome nodded.

She then remembered her powers; "I will need some targets and a bow and some arrows" he nodded.

Kagome walked back in she stopped and remembered, that she was due tomorrow.

She sighed; "I might not be able to do the show" she walked in the room and went to sleep.

The next day she was in labor.

Kagome shook sesshomaru awake harshly; "kagome what's wrong?" kagome glared at him, then she screamed.

well, this is the first chapter of the sequel to the gothic gang, second chappy will be posted right after i'm done with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took 2 hours of kagomes screaming to give birth to the baby boy they were awaiting.

Kagome held the baby in her arms; "how about…saikaku?"

Sesshomaru nodded; "a good name"

Kagome looked at the baby again; saikaku had 2 purple strips on each cheek, he had black claws.

Kagome handed saikaku to sesshomaru and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up to voices; "yea, kagome cant perform tonight, she just had a baby so she is very tired…no she is sleeping…I can but she might get mad…fine, fine" the voice stopped and went to where kagome was.

Sesshomaru came in and sat down by her side; "kagome, do you think your up to some performing tonight?" kagome nodded; "I'm fine, there is nothing that will keep me from my job, well maybe my babies and you" kagome got up and dressed in tight black pants and a shirt that ended at her breast.

Kagome walked out and looked out the window, everyone she had saved was waiting for her.

Kagome sighed.

She walked out side and stepped up to the platform.

"Hey everyone, nice to see that everyone came to see me" they clapped and she even heard some of the guys say she was hot.

She yelled; "everyone ready for the performance?" they cheered.

Kagome nodded; she closed her eyes and transformed.

Some new people gasped at her.

She opened her eyes and seen that everyone was staring at her, she smiled.

She said; "ok, everyone ready for some fun?" they cheered.

She opened her wings and soared up. Everyone gasped at her.

She landed by a little girl and said softly; "would you like a ride?" the little girl hid behind a fountain.

Kagome shrugged.

She was about to leave when the little girl tugged on her pants; "I would," she said.

Kagome smiled; "ok, get on my back" the little girl got on, with help from other people.

Kagome told her to hold on to her neck and do not let go.

The little girl nodded.

Kagome spreaded her icy blue wings and flew up.

The little girl screamed; "its ok, your not going to fall" the little girl nodded.

Kagome flew higher and higher.

Kagome looked down to see everyone watching her; "hey, what's your name?" the little girl said; "my name is rin" kagome nodded.

"Rin, how about we give these people a show" the little girl nodded happily.

Kagome said; "ok, our bodies will glow ok" she nodded.

Kagome stopped in mid flight and closed her eyes.

She heard rin squeal.

She opened her eyes to find rin forming wings; "there now fly down and show off" she nodded.

She heard everyone gasp at the little girl.

Kagome landed on the platform and said; "she has wings till tomorrow," everyone yelled at her saying that she was awesome and stuff like that.

Kagome said; "now, I need a volunteer"

Many people raise there hands; "um…ok, you" she picked I guy from the audience.

He came up blushing; 'he's cute' kagome said; "well, cutie, ready?" he blushed deeper and nodded.

Kagome said; "ok stand by the wall and stand still" he nodded.

Kagome, closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers.

The man trembled when her eyes turned pure white.

Kagome said; "don't be afraid" he nodded.

Kagome held out her hands and forced light from her hands; a arrow formed in her hands and a bow.

She yelled; "this is a arrow of seeking love!" kagome pointed it at the mans heart and fired.

The crowd gasped when the man fell down, looking dead.

Kagomes eyes went back to normal and she seen the fairs owner run up to the man; "kagome, if he is dead, your going to jail" kagome laughed; she stopped when she heard a gasp from the crowd.

The man got up perfectly unharmed; "what happened?" kagome walked over and said; "you just fell victim to my arrow of seeking love" he nodded.

Everyone cheered.

The man said; "so, the person I like will go out with me?" kagome nodded.

He jumped down and went back to the crowd.

"Ok, I need another volunteer" a lot of people raised their hands.

Kagome seen a little girl and said; "would you like to come up?" she nodded and came up.

Kagome said; "ok, I want you to close your eyes and not open them, no matter what you hear or feel" she nodded.

Kagome backed up a few passes and formed her arrow again.

The mother screamed "no! Don't hurt my child!" kagome said "don't worry, I'm not going to hit her" the mother calmed.

Kagomes eyes turned a light blue color and kagome fired up into the sky.

A bunch of sparks came out of the arrow; then a copy came.

The little girl felt her body, tense and she started to cry.

Kagome went over to her and said; "its ok, you fine" she opened her eyes to find a copy of herself standing next to her.

The little girl went to her mom, with the copy of herself.

"The copy will stay as long as you love it as a normal human, oh…and it has powers to protect you" they nodded and hurried off.

Kagome yelled to the crowd; "well that's it for tonight" they cheered and left.

Kagome came down and turned into human form, a few guys asked if she would go out with them.

Kagome shook her head; "I'm married" they bowed there heads and walked away.

Kagome was at her trailer when the little girl called rin came up to her, wings still out.

"Rin wants to stay with you" kagome smiled; "don't you have a family?" rin shook her head; "no, rins family died a long time ago" kagome frowned; "ok, come on" she smiled a toothy smile and walked in.

Kagome yelled; "sesshomaru, come here please" sesshomaru walked out of there bedroom panting.

Kagome looked at him confused; "um…ok, this is rin, she is our adopted daughter now" sesshomaru looked at rin; "um…when did this happen?"

Kagome smiled; "when I was doing my performance" he nodded.

Kagome said; "and why are you out of breathe?" he shrugged and walked back into the bedroom.

Kagome watched as he left; then followed him.

Kagome walked in to find the TV on and sesshomaru watching it.

Kagome went over to him and sat on him; "and why are you out of breath?" he said; "I was running from one place to the other, because of the babies" kagome smiled.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer, kagome ran her hands down his chest, loving the way his muscles jump at her touch.

Kagome smiled.

He ran his down to her waist.

Kagome sat up and ran her hands through his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru flipped her over and got on top.

Kagome squealed at his movement, but not surprised. He placed little butterfly kisses on her neck, and started to go down.

Kagome moaned as he licked the pulse between her neck and shoulder.

He pulled her legs open so he could kneel between them.

He traced his finger on her thigh and womanhood.

Kagome moaned some more.

Akino sat in the living room with the gang watching TV; he heard kagome moan loudly; "she must be having fun" akino said, slightly getting aroused by the moan.

His friends nodded.

They heard her moan even louder.

Now akino was getting hard; his friends laughed at what they saw.

Akino blushed lightly.

Kagome moaned; "faster…" sesshomaru gladly replied.

He went faster, and she climaxed, and sesshomaru climaxed shortly after.

Kagome smiled; she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to being alone; 'where is sesshomaru?' kagome got dressed in a plain gray shirt, and baggy pants.

She walked out to the living room to find everyone gone, even the baby's.

She got something to eat and walked out side to find a lot of people waiting for her.

She sighed, she didn't want to give a show, so she decided to fly, from them.

Her hair grew as long as her and icy blue strips appeared in her black hair, and icy blue wings appeared.

Kagome flew high into the air and searched for sesshomaru and everyone else.

She seen them walking around, inuyasha and sesshomaru each holding a baby.

Kagome landed lightly in front of them and said; 'why didn't anyone tell me you guys were going to leave and walk around?" sesshomaru smiled and said; "you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you, so I told the group that we should walk around" kagome nodded.

She took saikaku from inuyasha and walked besides sesshomaru.

Kagome said; "hey people, lets go on the Farris wheel" they nodded.

Kagome, sesshomaru, inuyasha, his mate, and the gang got in line.

Kagome, sesshomaru, inuyasha, and his mate got a carrier for themselves, and the gang got another.

Kagome sat next to sesshomaru holding the babies, and inuyasha sat next to his mate.

Kagome rested her head on sesshomaru's shoulder, still holding saikaku.

Kagome almost dropped the baby when the wheel did a jerking movement.

Kagome said; "that doesn't seem good" she handed saikaku to inuyasha's mate, akiyo.

She looked over the edge after another jerk of the wheel and seen fire engulfing the wheel.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru with fear; "kagome, I think you'll have to" kagome didn't want to leave her babies.

She sighed; "ok, but akiyo your coming with me" akiyo nodded.

Kagome closed her eyes and put wings on akiyo.

Akiyo took the babies, while kagome flew down to the workers.

Kagome said alarmed; "what is going on?" the worker shrugged; "I was just sitting here, the wheel was fine, and all of a sudden I was knocked out, and when I woke up, the wheel was on fire" kagome was curious; 'who would do that? I mean there's no one that is able to cause such a big fire, unless…no I'm the only one that has powers to turn into a demon and angel, there cant be a demon here'

Kagome was taken out of her thoughts by the screams of her friends and other people.

Kagome shot up and went to a carrier that had all children in it; "ok, is everyone ok?" they shook there head; one little girl said while crying; "my big sissy got burned from the fire, she was trying to get me away" kagome looked at the girl that was on the ground; "ok, I'm going to take her down and you guys will wait till I come back, and stay away from the sides" they nodded.

Kagome picked the unconscious girl up and flew down to the ground; she sat the girl down and flew back up to get the rest of the kids.

Kagome was on the ground when she heard two babies cry; she looked up to find cho and saikaku being taken from akiyo.

Kagome was going to go after him but the worker pulled her away; "what the fuck are you doing, I have my…" akiyo said; "I'll go get them" kagome sighed and nodded.

Kagome flew back up and got everyone off the wheel, and only 5 people died.

Kagome couldn't help but feel responsiblefor the dead.

Kagome remembered her babies; "sesshomaru! Please, we need to go, cho and saikaku was stolen from some man, we have to go" he nodded.

Kagome said; "your going to ride in the car our fly?" he said; "I'm flying, its faster" she formed black wings on his back and they were going to fly off when her gang called her; "hey, were coming to, were going to fly with you" kagome said; "I don't know if I can form wings for all of you" they said; "try, we need to help our leader"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed; she concentrated her powers on them.

She opened her eyes to find she did a lot more then form wings; she turned them into full demons.

Kagome said; come on, we need to go help akiyo" inuyasha said; "she went by her self?" kagome nodded.

Kagome followed akiyo's smell.

She found her on the ground with a man over her.

Kagome turned demon and sent a claw through the black figure; it was a fake.

Kagome told her gang to stay back.

Kagome stood by akiyo and looked around, she felt his aura; she yelled; "claw of death!" kagome plunged her hand through the body, the figure gaped at her speed; a raspy voice said; "your quick, little bird, but not enough"

Kagome gasped when he took her hand out and twisted it around and smashed her face into the hard ground.

Kagome cried out in pain; she heard sesshomaru run towards her; "sesshomaru! Stay back!" he stopped, he the seen the babies in a baby carrier.

He got them and handed them to akino, and inuyasha; "take them to the trailer, then come back" they nodded.

They shadow said while turning her on her back, "how about we go somewhere else" kagome growled.

He laughed and engulfed them in a black swirl of wind.

Kagome felt cold.

The shadow person got up and sat on a chair.

He said; "so my little bird, why have you not come to me?" kagome growled.

She knew who the person was; "neraku! Why are you still alive?" he laughed.

Kagome got up quickly but was knocked down by a hard blow in the face.

Kagome was on the ground with him on top of her again.

He said in a husky voice; "your mine" he kissed her, rather hard.

Kagome was going to blast him off, but he held down her arms, she tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong.

Unshed tears welded up in kagomes eyes.

He smirked; "kagome, what happened to the tough kagome that I knew?" kagome closed her eyes; even though she couldn't see his face, she remembered when she was raped by him before she killed herself.

He said; "when I heard you killed your self, I figured it was that damn sesshomaru, so I went to a very old friend and had him turn me immortal, so I am a demon, and my little bird, your one hot demon" kagome had a tear roll down her face as he squeezed one breast.

He moved his hand to her womanhood; kagome couldn't let him touch her there.

She said, her eyes still closed; "you're a sick basterd, and you're a ugly person, you will never be loved, and never be loved by me; sesshomaru is handsome, and he loves me, as I love him, our children will be beautiful and you will nev…" neraku hit her over and over in the face; "never talk of sesshomaru, he is a traitor" he got up and yelled; "kagura, kanna!" two demonesses came into view.

"Take kagome to my room" they nodded.

Kagura picked kagome up, she whispered in her ear; "you'll never see sesshomaru again" kagome bowed her head.

She was lead into another dark room with a bed and a desk.

Kagome was chained to a wall, but kagura put the chains so kagome would be able to move around.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and bowed her head into her lap; "sesshomaru, please, help me" she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke to someone tapping her shoulder; "wake up" kagome raised her head to find a handsome young man standing in front of her.

He said; "good, master wants me to get you ready" kagome looked at him; "for what?" he frowned sadly; "I have no right to be told" kagome bowed her head again.

The boy took her chains off and pulled her to her feet.

Kagome forgot she was still in her demon form, andshe tripped over her hair.

The boy caught her and helped her up; "who are you?" kagome said sitting down in a chair.

The boy said; "my name is kohaku" kagome gasped; "you mean sango's brother?" he nodded.

Kagome shook her head; "but how?" he turned around and said; "when neraku was turned demon, he made me his servant" kagome stared at him sadness welding up in her.

He gave kagome some food; "hurry, before neraku comes" kagome nodded.

Kohaku took a black with red specks bikini out and handed it to her; "please kagome, what ever happens, don't let him touch you, if he does all will be gone" kagome nodded.

Kohaku lead kagome to an outside bathhouse; she opened it up to find neraku sitting in the bath…naked.

Kagome didn't move; "kagome, come here" kagome still didn't move.

He said getting angry; "come here damn it" kagome walked slowly towards him.

He said; "take off the bikini" kagome shook her head; "no way, you're a fucking pervert, there is no way in hell" he growled.

He got out and ripped it off her.

Kagome stunned, had no way to protect herself.

He threw her in the water and went in to get her.

Kagome staid at the bottom; using her youki to breath.

Neraku found her and brought her to the surface.

Kagome tried to get away but couldn't; he pushed her against the rocks, and a piece of rock that was sticking out went through kagomes right arm.

She cried out in pain; neraku smirked at how he had hurt her.

He kissed her hard.

Kagome tried to use her hands to blast him, but found she couldn't move at all.

She cried.

She closed her eyes; she felt neraku stick his fingers in her, and went in and out very fast, kagome gasped, but still didn't move.

When she felt his member slid into her, her vision went black.

Neraku pushed his member in her and thrusted in and out of her.

Neraku looked at kagome, her eyes were glowing a white color and her body and his was glowing.

He went faster.

Neraku looked back up to find kagome had gained her control again; "how…" he was blasted back into the wall.

Kagomes hair turned blood red, and so her eyes.

Her fangs grew to a very long length, her claws staid black, but the strips on her cheeks disappeared to be replaced by red ones.

Her forehead bared a demon fang.

Her beauty dazzled Neraku.

Kagome's body was placed by a black strapless dress.

She rose into the air and held out her hands; "sesshomaru is my mate, and love and only, you will not replace him" with that she blasted him.

Neraku jumped out of the way.

Kagome watched as neraku charged at her; kagome spreaded her wings and soared out.

Kagome was back to normal,and was very sad; kagome arrived at the fair to find the whole gang outside, talking to the cops.

Kagome landed on the roof of the trailer and sat down.

She listened to the conversation of sesshomaru and the cops.

Kagome heard sesshomaru say; "yea, kagome was my wife, I have no idea who that person was" kagome sighed.

She landed next to sesshomaru.

They looked shocked at her return; "kagome, how…who took you?" kagome sighed; "I need to talk to you sesshomaru" he nodded.

Kagome dismissed the cops and walked in after sesshomaru.

Kagome sat on the couch and said; "the guy who took me was neraku, he wanted to take me away from you because he though you were the reason for my death, that's true, but you loved me, neraku wanted me for his own" sesshomaru pulled kagome close; "how did he live?"

Kagome said; "he went to a friend, he was turned into a demon" sesshomaru was shocked; "but…how?" kagome shrugged; "I have no idea"

Kagome picked cho up and went to fix her a bottle; sesshomaru did the same with saikaku.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When kagome was done, kagome put saikaku and cho to bed, she and sesshomaru watched a movie.

The gang came in laughing.

Akino said, "kagome, you have a good day with sesshomaru?" kagome nodded.

The gang join kagome and sesshomaru, kagome fell asleep 40 minutes into the movie.

Kagome was lying down, head on sesshomaru's lap.

Sesshomaru pushed her bangs out of her face.

Kagome mumbled something and turned on her side towards sesshomaru.

Akino was watching kagome and sesshomaru out of the corner of his eyes.

Sesshomaru watched the rest of the movie and picked kagome up and headed to their room.

He lay next to kagome and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up and walked into the living room.

She was getting a drink when someone covered her mouth and knocked her out.

Kagome was surprised at what happened, she said before blanking out; "akino…help" she was out.

Kagome woke up in a hotel; she sat up and looked around; there was a TV, and a desk.

Kagome got up and looked in the mirror; there was a lump the size of a baseball on her forehead.

Kagome touched it and winced; she walked back into the room to find the person who took her staring at her.

Kagome gapped; "a-akino?" he nodded; "I really sorry for the lump, if you knew it was me, you would of told me no, I'm sorry" kagome smiled; "its ok" he nodded.

Kagome sat on the bed and said; "so why did you take me here?" he shrugged; "I wanted to be alone with you, that's all" kagome looked at him suspiciously; "why…" akino had pushed kagome down on the bed and kissed her; 'now I know why' kagome pushed him a little; "akino, please…" akino ignored her; he kissed her again, taking her shirt off.

Kagome gasped when she felt the breeze.

Kagome looked at akino; he stuck his figures in her, moving in and out slowly.

Kagome tried to hold back a moan but she couldn't.

A loud and pleasurable moan erupted.

Akino stuck his member into her; kagome squeezed her eyes shut; kagome screamed when she climaxed.

He thrusted in a few more times and spilt his seed into her.

Kagome said; "akino, why?" akino said; "I love you, and when I seen you sleeping last night, I had to have you" kagome nodded.

Kagome got dressed and sat on the bed; noon kagome flew home.

Sesshomaru was distressed; when he seen kagome flying towards him he sighed in relief.

He said; "kagome were where you, everyone said that they seen akino take you" kagome smiled; "I'm fine" she walked in the house.

Sesshomaru sat down, pulling kagome on his lap; kagome laid her head on his chest; "sesshomaru, you love me a lot right?" he nodded, "more then you will ever know" kagome smiled.

Kagome dozed off in sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru smiled at the sleeping kagome, he picked her up and headed to the bedroom.

He lay next to her sleeping form, and shemoved closer to him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up late at night to people making noises in the living room.

She went to get up, but realized sesshomaru's arm was around her; she moved it as much as possible without waking sesshomaru, and slide out of the door.

Kagome, with her demon site, she seen someone looking at something; kagome said in a whisper, "is there something I can help you with?" the figure turned around and said in the same raspy voice; "yea, for you to come with me" kagome gasped.

Akino woke up and said; "what's wrong kagome, were…" he was hit in the head by a book.

Kagome went to run to sesshomaru when the figure took her by the waist e and ran out of the trailer; "let me go!" kagome yelled while slashing one of her claws at neraku.

He blocked her attack and ran some more, leaping into the air.

Kagome yelled; "let me go before I get really mad" neraku sighed; he stopped and said; "I really want you to shut up" he hit her in the head.

He picked kagome up and went the rest of the way in silence.

Kagome woke up in a soft bed.

She sat up and said; "were am I, all I remember was falling asleep on sesshomaru's lap.

She went to get up when she realized her hands and ankles were chained.

Kagome then remembered what happened.

She lay back on the bed, covering her head with th sheets.

Kagome had dozed off when some one opened the door.

Kagome didn't bother look up.

The figure said; "get up" kagome was relived when it was kohaku. She uncovered her head and said; "kohaku, what is going to happen to me?" he shrugged; "you will die when he gets tired of you" kagome sighed, mostly because she was frightened.

Kohaku said; "neraku is coming here soon" kagome covered back up.

Kagome fell asleep. Neraku came in; "my little bird, get up" kagome stayed under; "I said get up you lazy piece of shit!" kagome uncovered slowly.

He grinned; "good, now undress for me" kagome glared at him; "like hell I will" he growled; "you are dishonorable, you will learn though"

He undid the chains and tied kagomes hands to the bedposts, and her feet to the bars at her feet.

Kagome wiggled but couldn't get free.

Neraku smirked; he undressed kagome.

He then undressed himself, slowly. Kagome looked away. He got on top of her and whispered in her ear; "your mine, sesshomaru will never get you ever again" he kissed her.

He fingured her, kagome tried to not think about it. He pushed his member into her mouth, going back and forth, making kagome gasp for air.

He pulled out and went to her womanhood; "no!" kagome started to wiggle harder.

Neraku smirked; he pushed into her, kagome gasped.

He used his demon powers to go fast.

He climaxed; kagome cried.

He said; "you're the best I ever had little bird, I will keep you a bit longer" with that he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome lay there on the bed…naked, and cold.

She couldn't sleep, she was naked at the least, and she was scared.

Kagome had her eyes closed when kohaku walked in the room. He gasped when he saw kagome tied to the bed, naked.

He rushed up to her and untied her hands and feet; "kagome, are you ok?" she shook her head; "s-s-sesshomaru…can you help me get out of here?" he sighed; "I wish I could, but, neraku thinks he has a hold on me, if I don't follow his instructions, he might take hold of my mind all the way" he sat next to kagome.

Kagome flung herself at him and sobbed into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her naked form, kohaku felt bad about kagome, after all she was his sisters best friend.

Kagome fell asleep against him.

Kohaku held kagome a little longer before dressing her and laying her in the bed to sleep peacefully.

Kagome woke up to being roughly pushed away; "get up bitch, neraku wants to fuck you" kagome growled.

The girl growled back, kagome opened her eyes to find neraku's child, kagura of the wind.

Kagome said; "I'm not the bitch here" kagura slapped her.

Kagome grabbed kagura by the throat and held her against the wall, "do never touch me again, our you will find your self in a much worse statement" kagome gasped for air, kagome tightened her grasp on her.

Kagura fumbled with her fan; kagome seen and took it away and flung it on the bed; "like I told you never touch…" neraku came in to find his child thing (sorry don't know what he calls them) being dangled in the air by his kagome.

Kagome seen him and dropped her; kagura, who was going light pink in her face coughed and put a hand to her throat.

Kagome sat on the bed and sneered; "what do you want" neraku growled, kagome growled right back.

Neraku said agitated; "I came to what kagura told you" kagome looked at the gasping demoness; "you wont get me" kagome sneered at him again.

Neraku chuckled; "I will my little bird" kagome growled at the name.

Kagome knew she had no choice but to be raped again.

He walked up to her, sensing that she knew she will lose and tied her to the bed again.

Kagura watched happy that kagome was being tied up; 'finally, the bitch gets a lesson' she walked out.

Kagome once again waited for him to finish with their 'sessions'.

Kagome felt him finish.

She had been crying through the whole thing. Kagome was left alone again still tied.

Kohaku came in and untied her; kohaku sat next to kagome as she cried into his shirt once again.

Kohaku wrapped his arms around her again; he put his chin on her head.

This time kagome didn't fall asleep; kohaku just held her, and kagome leaned into his chest.

Kohaku gasped as neraku walked in.

Neraku looked at them; "well, well looks like you have a feeling for kagome kohaku" kohaku got up and was going to walk past neraku when he pushed him back on the bed by kagome.

Neraku said amusement in his voice; "I need a little show, how about you kagome" kohaku looked at him in horror, but not showing it.

Kagome looked at kohaku, she knew he was a virgin, and he loves her like a sister, but she knew, if he didn't do what he was told, he would lose his freedom.

Kohaku looked at kagome sorrowfully.

Neraku said; "well, aren't you going to do what I say kohaku?" kohaku tensed; he whispered; "kagome, I'm so sorry" he kissed her, and pushed her softly on the bed.

Kagome said softly; "its ok" kohaku nodded.

Kagome closed her eyes as he undressed her.

Kohaku had unshed tears in his eyes; he didn't want to do this.

He pushed into kagome, kagome gasped at how big he was.

He thrusted into her; going faster with each thrust.

Neraku watched with amusement on his face; kohaku and kagome climaxed.

Kohaku pulled kagome to him, and whispered to her so low that kagomes sensitive hear could hardly here; "kagome, I love you, but as a sister, please forgive me" kagome hugged him.

Neraku sneered at what they were doing; "kohaku, meet me in my study" kohaku got dressed and walked out.

ok, this was not one of my best chapters, but ii will get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru had been searching for kagome everywhere; he knew neraku took her.

He had called the cops, but they didn't find him or kagome either.

Sesshomaru hadn't slept for 1 week, and he needed it badly.

Akino said; "sesshomaru, get some sleep ok, kagome would want you to" sesshomaru sighed; "I know, but I'm so worried" akino pushed sesshomaru to the room, he said; "sleep" and shut the door on him.

Sesshomaru sighed and got in bed, when his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru woke up to the phone ringing.

He got up and answered; "hello…yea, this is sesshomaru…what! I'm on my way" he hung up the phone and hurried out of the trailer; he knocked into the fair keeper; "sesshomaru, kagome needs to do a show when we go to Florida" sesshomaru said; "kagome was kidnapped, so out of my way" he got in the car and drove away.

He arrived at the police station a hour later;" what's this your saying about finding kagome?" sesshomaru said as he walked up to the chief.

Chief maresuke said; "we think we found his hide out" sesshomaru looked at him intensely; "ok, then lets go" maresuke nodded.

They arrived at a 3-story house that had a sign on the door saying; 'closed' sesshomaru sighed.

Maresuke said; "I want 2 men to go in and make sure it's not just a joke" they nodded and a woman and a man went in.

They came back out and shook their heads; "were sorry sesshomaru, we thought we had them" sesshomaru smiled absently; "its ok" he got in his car and drove home.

Sesshomaru walked in the trailer and sat down, holding his head in his hands; "kagome…I don't want to lose you again"

He got up and went to take a shower.

Neraku said; "kohaku, it seems like you have disobeyed me, but I will give you another chance, I want you to kill sesshomaru" kohaku said in an emotionless voice; "yes master" he walked away.

Sesshomaru was asleep when there was a knock on his door; "who is it?" akino came in; "come with use, we want to treat you to a ride" sesshomaru sighed; "why? There's no reason to have fun, if your love is gone" akino walked up to him and said; "sesshomaru, we've been friends for along time, but I think you need to have some fun" sesshomaru said; "I don't know, I mean, kagome is gone, and I don't know if I will ever see her again" akino grabbed his arm; "your coming with use, plus were demons we can sense if anything is near use, even kagome" sesshomaru sighed; "fine" they walked out.

Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome screamed; "no! Get away, I'm not going to do it!" neraku growled; "little bitch, if I want you to bare a child for me, you will do it" he pounced on the tied up kagome.

Neraku knew it was kagomes time of the month, so it was the best time for her to bare him some children.

Kagome growled; "get off, I am not going to do it" neraku laughed; "you can not stop me, your tied up" kagome knew it was true, neraku will have a heir that will be just like him, evil, and worse of all, kagome will have to raise it.

Kagome cried; "sesshomaru, please, come to me" kagome pleaded with all her heart.

Neraku chuckled; "he will not help now, you will raise my child and be the mother" he entered her.

Kagome closed her eyes; she didn't want to do this.

Kagome felt him spill into her, she knew she will become pregnant; it was all over.

Neraku got up and said; "some one will get a pregnancy test so I know you are pregnant" kagome cried.

Kohaku ran to kagomes trailer, he opened the door and seen no one there.

He looked around the fair, there he seen sesshomaru.

He ran up to him and slammed him to the ground; "kagome needs you, I am here to kill you and bring your body to neraku, but I am helping you, I…" he stopped when he seen kagura, he whispered to sesshomaru; "fight" he got up and pulled out a knife like thing.

Sesshomaru was taken back; but he knew that he was putting a show on so he did the same.

He charged sesshomaru; sesshomaru dodged with ease; kohaku realized that he did have demon in him; 'maybe if I hurt him, that demon side will come out" he ran to sesshomaru, kohaku knew were sesshomaru was going; "your mine" kohaku yelled.

He plunged the knife in his stomach.

Sesshomaru gasped; "k-k-kagome…" kohaku felt sad, but he knew this was the only way for him to turn full demon.

He pulled out and jumped back; sesshomaru fell to his knees; onlookers looked in shock.

Sesshomaru was on all fours when he screamed; his hair turned whiter then it use to be, and he grew claws.

He also grew taller, he stood up and his face held a purple strip on each cheek, his fangs were really long, and his forehead bore a crescent moon, his eyes were a golden color, and they were really red.

Sesshomaru said; "unrespectable human; I will kill you" sesshomaru pulled back his poison claw and slashed at kohaku.

Kagura on her white feather came down and picked kohaku up and flew away.

Sesshomaru growled; he ran with unbelievable speed and landed on the feather.

He said in a growl; "you will show me were kagome is" kagura smirked; she took her fan out and yelled; "dance of the dragon!" sesshomaru was blasted off.

He landed on his back hard.

His gang ran up to him and help him up; sesshomaru pushed them off; "leave me alone" he ran after them.

The gang followed at the same pace. Kohaku watched from the corner of his eye as sesshomaru and his gang followed them; "kagura, loose sesshomaru" kagura nodded; "yes neraku" kagura flew high, so they couldn't see her.

Sesshomaru jumped and summoned his youki cloud.

Kagura growled; "damn it" she flew in the clouds so he couldn't see them.

They arrived at neraku's hide out.

Kohaku walked to neraku's study and bowed to him; "I am sorry master, he is a demon now, I cannot fight him" neraku growled; "damn it, he'll follow your scent, we must leave at once" he nodded.

Kagura walked in kagomes room; "get up bitch, were leaving" kagome growled; "I thought I told you not to say that to me" kagura growled back.

Kagome got up and walked over to her; "you better watch it, once sesshomaru comes to get me, I'll kill you, oh and yes I can smell him on you" kagura looked at her surprised; "how did you know I was thinking that?" kagome smirked; "like I said, better watch it" kagome turned around, she knew kagura would take her fan out, and she was right; "I guess you will never learn from the last time" kagura stopped remembering how kagome had almost killed her.

Kagura said; "get ready bitch" kagome growled; "I mean kagome" kagome smiled.

Kagura mumbled under her breath.

Neraku walked in and said; "little bird, come, we need to leave" kagome just sat on the bed; "you can't make me, if I am pregnant then you have to handle me softly, and so if you push me around, I'll surly lose the baby"

Neraku growled; he walked over to her and picked her up and slapped her in the face; "you have a mouth, that will be fixed" he dragged her out of the room, he tied her hands up so she wouldn't try anything, and pushed her in the car.

Kagome growled; "you know, I will not be stopped from escaping" kagura sat on her left, and kohaku on her right.

Kagome looked at him, all hopes lost; "I thought you were going to help me kohaku, but I smell sesshomaru's blood on you" kohaku froze; "I was given orders to kill him" he added after seeing the look in kagomes eye; "but I have failed to do so, he has become a demon, a powerful taiyoukai"

Kagome gasped; "a t-tailyoukai?" he nodded.

Kagome was a female dog demon, and sesshomaru was a male taiyoukai, a very rare dog demon.

Kagome shut up after that.

'I have to get to sesshomaru' kagome though of a way to free herself while they drove to the new hide out.

She missed sesshomaru and the gang, but most of all, she missed her babies.

They arrived at a small house.

Kagura pulled kagome out; 'here's my chance'

Kagome kicked kagura in the stomach and she spreaded her wings.

Kagome flew up into the sky; she used her strength to break the ropes around her wrist.

Kagome flexed her fingers and flew low to the ground so she can find sesshomaru.

Kagome looked back to find kagura chasing her; "bitch, neraku will punish you" kagome stopped and smirked; "so your going to bring me back to him, when I can clearly kill you like I did when I was choking you" kagura growled; kagome smirked.

Kagura charged kagome, kagome brought her claw back and it started to glow an eerie blood red.

Kagome swiped it at kagura, red fang like swirls came out, and they hit kagura in the shoulder. Kagura cried out in pain.

Kagome turned around and flew away, she heard kagura yell; "dance of the dragon!" kagome was hit by the attack.

Kagome hit the ground, knocking her out. Kagura went to and picked her up; "you bitch, are gone" she went back to neraku.

Kagome woke up, once again tied to the bedpost.

"Damn it" kagome cursed.

Neraku came in when kagome was awake; "so little bird, you are a very lucky girl; it seems that the fall you took didn't hurt the baby" kagome gapped; "b-b-baby?" he nodded; "I have my self a child and a heir" he walked over to her, and rubbed her stomach.

Kagome growled at the touch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome cried her self to sleep after one of there 'sessions.'

Kagome woke up to kohaku's soft voice; "kagome, I am so sorry, for the baby" kagomes eyes welded up with tears again.

He untied her and held her close to him; he sat her on his lap, trying to calm her.

Kagome said; "kohaku, help me get out of here" kohaku sighed; "kagome, sister, you know I cant, even if I did get you out neraku would just find you again, and he will have a heir soon" kagome cried again.

Kohaku sighed; "I'm sorry kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry" she nodded.

Neraku came in and once again seen kohaku holding kagome; "kohaku, it would seem, like I have a looser hold on you like I thought, no matter that will change" neraku concentrated on kohaku, and soon kohaku had a distant look in his eyes, and he pushed kagome away.

Kagome stared at him; "kohaku…" kohaku walked out of the room and did not return.

Neraku said; "so, kagome, the heir will come in 2 months" he walked out.

Kagome cried.

Kagome had fallen asleep when she heard a voice; "neraku wants you to eat" kagome opened her eyes to find kohaku.

Kagome said; "kohaku, why are you so emotionless?" kohaku didn't answer, he set a tray down and left.

Kagome wolfed down the food, since she hadn't eaten in a while.

She sat on the bed with chain hands and feet and listened to the commotion outside her door.

Neraku came in with another girl; she was around 15.

The girl was pushed in; she looked at neraku fearfully; "stay in here" he left.

The girl looked down and cried; kagome pulled her into a hug; "it's going to be ok" the girl nodded.

Neraku came in later and said; "little bird, I think I'll get you tonight" kagome stood up and growled; the girl named chisa

Looked at kagome in shock; she said in a soft voice; "kagome, he will hurt you, please just let him do it" kagome growled again; "there is no way I will" kagomes hair grew as long as her, with icy blue strips in her hair, her black claws and stripes appeared and she grew fangs.

Chisa gapped; kagomes wings came out, and the chains on her hands and feet broke.

'Neraku, this is the last time you take advantage of me.'

He hand glowed a blood red, and she swiped it at him; neraku jumped out of the way and he pinned her against the wall; "you have my heir, you will raise it, then I will kill you" he threw her on the bed, and tied her up.

Chisa looked away as he did the session.

Kohaku came in and untied kagome; "I will bring you food kagome" she nodded.

He brought food in and walked out.

Kagome shared her food with chisa.

Sesshomaru growled; his demon side was going wild, he hasn't found kagome at all, and the demon in him didn't help either.

He was awoken by the phone; "what?" it was the chief; "we got him" sesshomaru silently pleaded that this was it.

He flew over to the station.

They drove to the small house that neraku was staying in.

Kagome heard commotion out side, she turned demon, but this time she turned into her most powerful self.

Red hair that was longer then her, black claws, and red strips on her face; and a demon fang on her forehead.

Neraku came in and said; "get your damn naked asses off the floor and come with me" kagome growled; "you know that sesshomaru has come" neraku knocked chisa and kagome unconscious.

He pulled them in a car.

A cop seen them; neraku blasted him into the air; he was dead.

He put kagome in the front seat, and chisa in the back.

Kagome woke up in the car; "what the fuck?" she looked at her hands; they were unchained and clawed; "neraku! Let me out now!" neraku chuckled; "no, I don't think I will" kagome growled; she knew that she was trapped in here.

Sesshomaru smelt kagomes blood; he growled he followed the smell; it was going south.

He followed the smell to a warehouse; "kagome I will find you" he ran in.

He found neraku waiting for him; "sesshomaru, have you come to see me, why, I'm flattered" sesshomaru growled; "do not mock this sesshomaru, where is kagome?" neraku laughed; "like I will tell you" sesshomaru slashed his poison claw at neraku, it got him in the stomach; "your fast" sesshomaru pulled out.

Neraku fell down.

Sesshomaru kicked him in the face; neraku cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru went to slash at him again, but neraku put a barrier up; "my, my sesshomaru, so heartless" he yelled; "kagura! Finish him off" kagura came into view; "with pleasure" she did her dance of the dragon thing.

Sesshomaru dodged; he pulled his acid whip and slashed her in two.

Sesshomaru followed kagomes scent.

He found her in a small room with another girl, and they were naked.

He went up to kagome and growled; she was pregnant; and he could tell she will give birth tomorrow.

Kagome was asleep with the girl on her lap.

Sesshomaru knelt down and said softly; "please kagome, wake up" kagomes eyes fluttered open; "it cant be you, sesshomaru?" sesshomaru hugged her.

Neraku came in and one of his tentacles went through sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gasped; kagome yelled, forgetting chisa was on her lap.

Chisa sat up and said; "kagome…" kagome was over a body crying.

Neraku smirked; "so fast, yet so weak" sesshomaru got up; "I'm not dead yet" neraku growled.

Sesshomaru couldn't risk kagome getting hurt, he knew were neraku is so he jump out of the way, and was gone.

After that, kagomes hopes were lost; neraku laughed; "see kagome, he will never help you" kagome cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome screamed as she gave birth.

Neraku watched pleased that he will have an heir. The baby had a demons fang on the forehead, two red strips on each cheek and black claws, and of course fangs.

The baby was given to kagome; kagome sighed; "you're a girl so how about…" 'Wait, why am I naming a baby I don't even want?' kagome sighed again; "I will name you kanna" neraku was pleased with the name.

Kagome had not let neraku touch the baby, afraid that if he did, he will kill it, or taint its pure little heart.

Kagome took a deep breath; "even though I didn't want you, I still don't want neraku touching you" kagome said to kanna.

Kanna smiled. Kagome was shocked; 'she can understand me?' she just looked at kagome.

Kagome smiled back.

Kagome got up and set her in the crib that she was given.

Kagome fell asleep with chisa on her lap. Kagome woke up to the baby being gone; "kanna?" kagome was scared.

Then a very pale child of 10 stepped out; her hair was pure white, it had a white sakura blossom in it; the stripes on her face were light blue, she had fangs, her claws were also light blue, and she had wings the same color, she had a star on her forehead of the color also light blue.

She said in a soft and emotionless voice; "mother…" kagome was shock.

Kanna kneeled down and hugged kagome; kagome hesitated at first but she then hugged her back.

Chisa looked at kanna in shock; "wasn't she just a new born baby yesterday?" kagome nodded.

Kanna said; "you are pregnant again mother; it will be a boy" kagome looked at her in shock; "another baby?" kanna nodded; "he will be very evil"

Kagome sighed.

Kanna was sitting on kagomes lap when neraku came in; "kagome, I see our daughter has turned into a 10 year old; now for the son" kagome growled; "you will not come near kanna" kanna just stared at neraku emotions all gone from her face.

Neraku growled; "I don't care, the son will be mine any way" he then left.

Kanna got off kagome and sat down in front of her.

She formed a mirror in her hands; she said, "I will show you sesshomaru" kagome was about to ask how she knew about sesshomaru when he came up on the mirror; "sesshomaru…" kagome touched the mirror.

Sesshomaru was pacing the floor; he then tended to cho and saikaku.

Kagome started to cry. The mirror disappeared and kanna hugged her mother.

3 days after that, kagome gave birth to a baby boy.

Kagome held the baby; "you will be harashi" kagome looked at the pale baby in her arms.

Kanna took her baby brother.

Kagome said; "how can a baby like him be evil?" then she got her answer; the baby said in a soft voice; "neraku…" kagome gasped.

Neraku came in and said; "I see the baby has come fully, he is mine" kanna gave neraku the baby, she then went to sit by kagome.

Neraku walked out with the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome growled; "I swear after I get out of here, neraku will die" kanna just nodded while chisa just slept.

Kagome said; "kanna, can you show me sesshomaru?" kanna nodded; the mirror came, she seen sesshomaru sitting on the couch holding his head; kagome had not seen hi, in demon form clearly so she only knew that he had gotten taller, and his hair was whiter and longer, all the way to his ass.

Kagome sighed; "I'm coming sesshomaru, just please wait for me" kanna felt passion towards her mother; she did not want to she her like this.

The mirror disappeared and kagome was once again in tears.

Neraku came in and said; "chisa, I will have you for the first time" chisa looked at him in horror; kagome knew that she was a virgin, and she had to protect her; "no you will not neraku" kagome said, turning into a demon and blocking chisa from his hungry gaze; "I will not let you"

Kanna stood next to kagome; "kanna, you're going to go against your brother, and me?" kanna didn't sat anything.

Kagome growled; "don't ever talk to her, she is not your daughter" neraku laughed; "then who's is she?" kagome growled.

Kagome slashed her red claw at neraku, she got his shoulder; neraku growled; "little whore" he threw her against the wall, kagome held up her mirror and did a spell and it hit neraku in the stomach.

He stopped dead in his tracks; neraku's body was engulfed in stone.

Kagome walked up to neraku's form and tapped on his head; kanna said in her emotionless, soft voice; "he will stay like that for 3 hours, we must get away, and bring the baby boy with use" kagome nodded.

She broke the lock on chisa's wrist and ankles and walked to the open door.

She sniffed out the baby boy from a small room; she opened the door and picked the boy up; "were is neraku?" the baby asked.

Kagome didn't answer.

The baby seen naraku's body in stone; "neraku will not stay that way forever, and I belong to him" the baby said; "kanna take me to neraku" kanna sat the baby down at his feet.

Kanna said softly; "he must stay" kagome nodded.

They were almost to the door when she remembered kohaku; "we must get kohaku kanna" she nodded.

Kagome walked into a room that kohaku's scent came from strongly; she seen him sitting in a chair looking around, like it was his first time seeing.

Kagome walked up to him; "kohaku, come on, were leaving" kohaku nodded.

Kagome said; "kanna, can you take chisa, while I take kohaku?" she nodded.

Kanna spreaded her light blue wings, she picked chisa up and soared into the sky; the same with kagome and kohaku.

Kagome told kanna to fly into the clouds s no one will see them.

They arrived at the trailer, kagome seen the gang sitting on the pourch; "akino! Guys!" they looked up shocked.

She and kanna landed and they ran up to them; "kagome, how did you get away from neraku?" kagome smiled; "kanna" they looked at the 10 year old; "who is she?" kagome frowned remembering.

She said sadly; "I had 2 kids with neraku, she is the good one" they gasped.

Sesshomaru heard commotion out side; he walked out to find kagome standing there holding a 10v year old.

Rin ran out; "mama! Mama!" kagome looked at the 8 year old; "hey rin" she hugged her and said; "rin, meet your sister, kanna, sh…" she stopped when sesshomaru came up; all kagome could say was; "wow" sesshomaru smiled.

Kanna held on to kagomes pants; "sesshomaru, this is kanna…shes…my daughter" sesshomaru stared at her mouth gapping; kagome frowned; "neraku wanted a heir, he tried two times, he wanted a male, and I got kanna, and the son, he is evil…sesshomaru you look hot when you're a demon" sesshomaru examined her cuts and bruises; "akino, take the 3 girls and get them something to eat please, kagome…we need to talk" kagome feared this.

Sesshomaru flew up to the roof, kagome followed; "kagome, why did you bring that wench with you?" kagome glared; "believe it or not, but kanna is a good person, I conceder her as a real daughter" sesshomaru growled.

Kagome turned around and jumped off the roof; "fine if you're going to be that way, then I'm done fooling around with you now" she walked in the trailer.

Kagome went to see her babies; cho and saikaku laughed happily when they seen there mother; kagome was holding cho when sesshomaru came in; "tell me something kagome, why do you fight it? You know that you have a good life but I don't get why you fight your demon side" kagome placed cho down and flung herself at sesshomaru; "oh, sesshomaru, I don't think I can take it, I mean chisa will me emotionally scared for the rest of her lift, her virginity taken away by rape, and me, I don't think I will ever be the same" sesshomaru tightened his arms around her; "kagome, you will be fine, but tell me, next time you fight, don't hold back on your demon power, let your human side be engulfed by the demon, you will win" kagome nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome slept in bed with sesshomaru, glad to have a real person to love and help her; kanna, she was sleeping out in the living room with the gang.

Kagome had realized kanna had aged about 8 years; she was now 18.

Kagome got up and took a shower.

When she came out she was shocked to see kohaku waiting for her; "hey kagome, you want to come with me and kanna to ride some rides before we go to Florida?"

Kagome smiled; "yea sure" she remembered this was the last time the fair would be in her hometown until they went to Florida.

Kagome dressed in blue jeans, and a shirt that had a heart with a sword through it.

Kagome rode the avalanche with kanna; and for the first time, kagome heard her laugh.

When kanna realized when she was doing; she blushed and stopped kagome laughed; "kanna, you don't have to be embarrassed by your laugh and happiness, your laugh is actually very pretty" kanna nodded, but didn't smile.

They returned to the trailer to find it in a disaster.

Kagome gasped; akino lay on the ground trying to get up; "akino! What happened?" he said sitting up; "that fucking neraku guy, he came by and took everyone, I fought back and got hurt…kagome you need to go get them sesshomaru was trying to get to you, they took him and the babies, kagome you need to go help"

Kagome stood there shocked, and crying.

She bowed her head.

Kanna, kohaku, and akino heard a low growl, deep within her throat; "damn that neraku…I will kill him!" kagome brought her head up.

They gasped at what they saw; kagomes eyes were blood red, her face was forming into a snout, and her teeth turned very sharp.

Then she disappeared and in her place stood a 50 foot black dog; the dog had red stripes on the cheekbones, and a fang on the forehead.

Kanna knew what to do.

She said softly; "kagome wants use to get on" they nodded, they got on; kagome took to they sky, fire at her feet; she had 5 tails.

Kagome followed the faint scent of sesshomaru and neraku.

They landed at the warehouse. Kohaku, kanna, and akino got off, kagome walked in; still in her full demon form.

She laied down head bowed; "kohaku…nice to see you came back to me" the 50 foot black dog growled; neraku said; "who's the black dog?" kagome growled: kanna stood by the dogs side.

Kohaku said; "that is kagome…give use the gang back" neraku laughed; "that dog is not kagome, it doesn't even smell like her" the dog said in a growling voice; "you're a basterd neraku, you don't know who is facing you even if it was in front of you" neraku gaped.

Kagome stood up, head lowered, threatening him.

Neraku growled; "you want the gang back? Here"

A boy about 13 years of age came out; his hair the same as kanna's, and he had a silver shirt on.

His stripes on his face were silver, and a light blue star on his forehead.

He also had wings.

His claws were white, and he had fangs.

The boy said; "kagome…mother…how have you been?" kagome didn't answer.

The boy named harashi said; "oh, kagome, why don't you answer me? I'm your son" kagome growled a bit.

Neraku said; "go to your mother harashi, if you want to be good" harashi thought about that; that made neraku growl; "disrespectful boy" neraku pushed him out of the way; "go get sesshomaru and the others" the boy nodded and left hastily.

Kagome growled at neraku's rough handling of the boy.

Kagome ran towards neraku; he dodged and slashed at kagome; besides of kagomes size, she dodged easily.

Kagome ran towards him and bit him in the middle, holding him in her teeth, kagome bit down as hard as she can; he split in two.

Kanna, and kohaku gasped.

Kagome fell down; she turned back to a human.

Kanna ran up to her; she seen s wound on her arm the size of a softball.

Kanna put her ands on the wound and healed it.

Harashi came out with a helper, bringing in sesshomaru, and the rest of the gang.

Sesshomaru seen kagome on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

last chapter people

Sesshomaru growled, his vision growing red; "what the hell did you do to kagome!" he seen harashi walk up to the form of neraku and said; "how did you die?" kagome sat up holding her head; "ok that was weird"

She seen the forms of neraku come back together; kagome growled.

Sesshomaru heard kagome growled; he sighed.

Kagome seen sesshomaru, she said; "sesshomaru, I know you can break away from them, the gang to" they nodded, they really didn't think about it.

They forgot they were demon, but now they remembered.

Sesshomaru gathered poison in his hand, burning the person who had a hold on his wrist.

He jumped back, he landed next to kagome; kagome smiled, she was still on the ground, she was weak.

Sesshomaru picked her up and steadied her; "are you ok kagome?" she smiled a little; "yea, just a little shaken up that's all" he nodded.

Sesshomaru looked up to see neraku charging them; sesshomaru jumped out of the way, kagome still in his arms.

Kagome was put on the ground; "sesshomaru, stand back" sesshomaru didn't know what she was doing but he did what he was told.

Kagomes hair turned midnight black, her face started to turn into a snout.

Sesshomaru watched in awe.

Kagome turned into the big black dog; neraku smirked; kagome charged, red flames came from her claws.

Neraku was thrown back into the wall.

Kagome looked at harashi; harashi looked fearful.

Kagome picked him up and said in the growling voice; "you, are the heart of neraku, I can not kill him until you are killed" harashi nodded; truth be told, he didn't want neraku to live earthier.

Kagome bit the boy in half killing him.

Neraku stopped; kagome turned human form.

Kagome walked up to him and pulled back her glowing red hand; "you have given people misery and death, goodbye" kagome plunged it in his body, making neraku gasp and fall down.

Sesshomaru walked over to kagome; "kagome…" kagome had fallen to her knees in exhaustion.

Sesshomaru picked her up and walked out side.

He summoned his cloud youki and flew up into the sky.

Kagome woke up in her bed; she recalled to scene from the day before.

She walked out and said; "when will we arrive to Florida?" sesshomaru pulled kagome on his lap and nuzzled her neck; "I don't know" kagome leaned against his chest.

Kohaku and kanna were in a corner talking to themselves.

Kagome smiled; "looks like kanna found someone" sesshomaru nodded; "but she is still to young" kagome nodded.

Kagome cooked some food and popped in a movie; they were watching the ring 2 when they stopped; "were here" kagome got out and looked around; "I think we need cooler clothes" they nodded.

well, i hope you ppl liked it, this is the last chapter, tell me if you want a 3 story to this i might, but i dont know.


End file.
